Game Show
by Bleachcrazedlunatic
Summary: Who would Orihime choose on a dating game show. There are three contestants ready to win her heart but who will she choose?


He looked up at the number on building and checked his letter one more time before pushing open the door A/C gushing towards him. As his eyes were adjusting to the darker corridor a voice screamed out "Your late" A small woman with a headset on hurried towards him and began pulling his arm leading him down the hallway.

"Sorry" he mumbled while allowing her to pull him.

"The other contestants are already here and she will be here shortly we have to hurry." She quickly said while picking up the pace.

"Other contestants? I thought..the letter…" He stuttered.

The petite woman stopped abruptly and looked at him square in the eyes. At least as square as she could considering their height difference, "You mean you don't know ahh. Listen this is a dating game show the letter should have explained everything." She stated

He stared dumbly at the letter for a moment

To Kurosaki Ichigo,

You have been choosen to go on a date will Inoue Orihime. Show up at 9 am sharp to get all the details.

Sincerely

Josie on behalf of Inoue Orihime

The petite woman grabbed the letter quickly reading it. She shook her head and frowned. "Listen you have a chance to win a date with Inoue Orihime fully paid if she choose you. You will be asked a series of questions and you are to answer each one. You will be known as contestant number two during the questioning session, if she chooses you, you win the date. Got it."

He blushed not knowing what he had got himself into. Now not only is the idea of this date not secure that meant other people are involved. "How many people?" he questioned.

"Three including yourself" she stated while continuing to pull him towards their destination.

He was feeling self-conscience but he knew she always had a thing for him. He appeared dense and he was sometimes but hell he wasn't that dense. I mean yeah it took him awhile to decide if he wanted her just as a friend or not but he charged into Hecdo Mundo without a second thought to save her. He became his worst nightmare just to keep her safe from those freaking espada. On second thought no he wasn't self-conscience he had this in the bag. A huge grin spread across his face as he was lead into a small holding room which had door on the opposite side, he guessed this would open up to the area where the questions would be asked.

Before leaving the petite woman turned back one more time "Two rules, one answer all the questions and two absolutely no fighting." His smile faltered. The woman glared "No fighting, no matter what NOO fighting understand." And with that she closed the door.

Left alone with trying to figure out why she stressed the fighting issue. He began to wonder again who the other contestants were.

"All right Josie Ichigo is in his room." The petite women said into her head piece and went to check on contestant one.

She walked a few yards down to his door and opened it to see contestant one with his back to her facing the door on the other side of the room.

"Cifer Ulquiorra I came just to make sure you understand the rules. One being…"

"That I must answer all questions no matter what they are, rule two no fighting under any circumstance and furthermore it is just Ulquiorra." He quickly answered not even bothering to turn around. His patience was growing thin for the trash that kept stating the same thing over and over again. He heard the door shut behind him.

The only reason he was here was because a letter had somehow managed to find him while he was wandering the desolate ruins of the once great Las Noches. He assumed it might have been a trap by the shinigami to lure him out into the open so he came fully prepared for onslaught of attacks when he first stepped into the human world. When none happened he continued to make his way to the destination provided. A small women with dark hair and headset approached him when he first arrived telling him the rules for the first time, he thought of immediately leaving but an image of her face with sad eyes and outstretched arm flashed in him mind.

He wanted no he needed to see her again. On the tower as he felt his body losing the strength to regenerate, his pride wounded, and mission failed he realized something. An emotion that had been buried away for so long he believed no longer existed came back as he saw the hollow Ichigo ready to cero her he acted on pure instant shattering the mask of the beast that was going to kill her. It was the feeling to protect. When he reached out to her and she reached back he found that feeling getting stronger. Unfortunately his body had reached its breaking point and he literally deteriorated in front of both their eyes. Then darkness.

When he finally found his sight again he realized he was alive and still Hecdo Mundo. He wandered for months living on anything that crossed his path with only one image that kept him moving, her face. He thought of their time together and still did not know when she took such a root in him but it was there and continued to grow stronger. This little competition was nothing. He would not lose her again he needed to see her face again.

He continued to stare at the door that would lead to her.

"Alright Josie about to check on contestant three, is she here yet?" The woman asked.

"Almost Cody about ten minutes away."

Cody continued down the corridor that lead to contestant three. She opened the door slowly more cautious with this one since he seemed the most likely to attack anything. She peaked inside seeing nothing she opened the door a little further. In the corner of the room she saw the curled up body and she heard purring?

"Jeagerjaque Grimmjow" she stated.

The man in question immediately jumped up and a flash of teal streaked across the room and pushed her up against the door. Then a sense of recognition seemed to come over him and he released her and went back to the other side of the room.

"I just want to restate the rules. They are…"

"Blah, blah, blah, answer questions, blah, blah, no fighting right?" He snickered. When she didn't immediately respond he answered for her "Yea I get it hunny now when the hell am I going to see my princess?" He demanded.

"The princ… Inoue Orihime will be here shortly." She quickly stuttered that man making her nervous.

He just turned his back to her and plopped back on the ground propping his arm on one leg and resting his head in his hand. He used the other to wave her off.

He didn't give a shit who the other two contestants were, they meant nothing to him. He would always find a way to get what he wants. The whole ordeal was pointless to him but if his princess wanted a game he would play along.

He always knew he would be king of Hecdo Mundo even after that shit faced shinigami showed up he still knew he would rule. He played his game to get more power and more power he got, but now the prick was dead and his time had come. He would be king and every king needed his queen. He knew from the moment she gave him his arm back that she was the one he was destined for. With her by his side he would be unstoppable. The he lost her.

That damn orange haired shinigami and friends came and snatched her away and left him for dead. If it wasn't for that pipsqueak and her healing saliva he may have not made it. After the months rolled by and his full strength returned a letter appeared giving him his queen back. Without hesitation he came to the human world. With his full strength back plus some he would win her and she would finally take her rightful place at his side.

He let out a maniacal laugh and continued to wait in front of the door that would lead him to his queen.

"Ok Cody she just got here. I am leading her now to her dressing room." Josie said into the head set pulling the girl with her.

Orihime still unsure what was going on looked around at the studio in awe while the woman pulling her was talking into her headset. She wondered if she was talking to little blue aliens but then shook the thought from her mind. She was being silly the woman couldn't be talking to them because they would be tiny and there was no way a headset that big would fit on one of their heads. She smiled to herself as she continued to imagine little headsets on little blue men. When she finally noticed the other woman was no longer talking she finally asked her question.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know why I am here." She spoke softly. The women gently guided her into a room with a large couch.

"Cody she is in her room." Josie spoke before turning back to Orihime.

"You are here because you are going to be on a game show. We have three contestants that want to take you on a date. You will have a chance to ask a series of questions that each will answer and at the end you get to pick which contestant wins the date."

Orihime eyes widened and then a blush crept across her face as her month made the shape of an "O".

"I don't...don't think that…" Orihime tried to say

"Don't worry it is OK to be a little nervous." She started and then noise could be heard through the headset. "Sorry have to run I will be back in a few minutes." With that Josie ran out the door.

Orihime just looked shocked as she stared at the now closed door and wondered how she was even chosen for something like this.

"Cody she is in her room."

Cody immediately went over to a control panel that was hooked up to the speaker system in all the contestant's rooms.

In each room the speaker crackled drawing the attention of each contestant.

"Hello contestants Inoue Orihime is now in the studio. The game will begin in a few minutes, the doors in front of you are about to open. When they do each of you in to walk to the seat directly in front of it and sit down. That will be your chair for the entire show. Remember just walk through the door sit down that's it and absolutely no fighting. Thank you."

With that said the speaker turned off.

Ichigo still wondered why she kept stressing no fighting.

Ulquiorra decided he disliked that woman even more.

Grimmjow just grinned like a madman ready to beat anyone who would dare try to take his princess.

Then all the doors opened.


End file.
